Thats the beat of the heart
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Set before the movie. Beltzer and Haynes have a complicated relationship. Haynes has a hard time sharing her feelings, and Beltzer has a hard time NOT sharing his feelings. Can they still chase Tornados together? I suck at summaries please read its good.
1. Lets hang out

**Okay this is mostly Beltzer/Haynes. I absolutely love Twister, so please please please Review my story! I love getting feedback, it makes me want to write more, so if I get at least one review on this chapter I will update the second I read it!! Thanks guys! Love 33**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Haynes stared up at the night sky searching for star constellations and pointing out satellites for the boys.

"There's the little dipper, and there's the big…" She said.

"Haynes you have already showed us a million times." Dusty barked back.

The storm chasers were cleaning up there equipment and watching the Doppler before they turned in for the night at the motel they practically lived at. Jo and Bill were at it again, arguing about who's fault it was that they didn't get close enough to the F1 they seen that day. And all the guys naturally were listening in and learning what NOT to say to a woman. Haynes thought it was just wrong to eavesdrop on them so she quickly finished up her readings and headed back towards her room without saying goodnight. She was almost to her room when she heard someone call her.

"Hey wait up. Geez you walk to fast girl." Beltzer said from behind her.

Haynes stopped walking and turned to talk to him.

"Hey Beltzer, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my room and…"

"And what play Jenga?"

"Ha ha cute Haynes. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Or something?"

"You know what I mean. Get your mind out of the gutter girl."

Haynes smiled and thought about it for a moment. If she said yes she would get all the sarcastic remarks from Dusty. But if she said no then she would be all alone for the rest of the night and probably hurt Beltzer's feelings.

"Sure why not just give me a second so I can grab something from my room."

"Well why don't we just go to your room since we already here."

"Umm okay."

"You don't want to go to me and Dusty's room anyways. I think there is stuff growing. See you have it so easy, you always get to room alone." Beltzer said as they walked up to her room.

"It's not too much fun. Gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Well why didn't you tell me? You would be much better to room with then Dusty."

"Yeah that'd be a little awkward."

"Oh come on I won't peek." Beltzer smiled and laughed.

"Shut up Beltzer." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Haynes pulled the key to her room out and opened the door. They walked in and Haynes quickly rushed around the room trying to clean up.

"I really don't ever have time to organize when there are storms to chase."

"Believe me this is not half as bad as our room."

Beltzer sat on the bed and watched her run around the room throwing clothes in a suitcase and stacking books on the table.

"Really Haynes, sit down, relax. It's just me. You don't have to clean up for me."

She stopped throwing things and just settled for folding her clothes when he said that.

"So what'd you think about that twister yesterday? I know it was only an F1 but it was still pretty amazing."

Beltzer sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Yeah…yeah it was pretty amazing Haynes."

"It's Lisa in here…you can call me Lisa."

Beltzer sat straight up and looked at her.

"Wow you're really going to let me use your real name for once?"

"Yeah I like it when people use my name. It makes me feel feminine. Ha ha."

Beltzer smiled and laughed. "Well maybe if you weren't tougher and smarter then all of us you would feel more girly."

"I have never and will never be girly. I just want to fit in with you and the guys. I don't want to be treated different because I am a woman."

Beltzer stood up and walked towards Haynes. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now why would you want to fit in with us when clearly you were born to stand out."

He caressed her cheek for a minute until Haynes freaked out and quickly walked to the chair at the opposite side of the room and sat down.

"So what do you want to watch?" She asked.

Beltzer sat back down on the bed and said it didn't matter. Haynes started flipping through the channels until she found something that looked decent enough. They both sat there staring at the TV though neither of them were actually paying attention.

"Hey I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Freaking you out, I couldn't help it."

"You didn't freak me out. Not at all. I just don't want something to happen that you'll regret later."

"Why would you ever think that? I would never ever regret anything that has to do with you. You're amazing Lisa and I'm just trying to find a way to show you that."

Haynes was so shocked she didn't even know what to say. When she finally pulled herself together there was a knock at the door. She walked over to open the door and there stood Dusty, with an equal amount of shock on his face. He looked over towards Beltzer and began to speak.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt whatever was ABOUT to happen but we have an F3 and we gotta get moving." Dusty said with a smug look on his face.

"Dusty we were just talking." Beltzer said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah sure."

Dusty smiled at them and walked back to the "Barn Burner" to get set up.

"Well we better get moving." Haynes said as she grabbed a few things and walked back towards the door where Beltzer was still standing. "We'll talk later on okay?"

"Yeah sure that's fine." They both walked out the door and towards their van and Beltzer shouted out, "Let's go catch us a Twister!"


	2. Forever

**///Thank you so much for the review LTJM! It really means a lot to me! This is the last chapter for this story but if you guys liked this one then I can make another story based on this one! (Which I probably will because I love this movie and these characters!) Just tell me if you want more and I will start writing!///**

"Haynes what direction is it going?" Jo questioned over the radio.

"Looks like it's heading Northeast Jo, at about 40 miles per hour. Doesn't look like a sidewinder." Haynes replied.

"Copy that."

Haynes sat in the van reading the Doppler and reporting back to Jo every so often. She was writing down some things when she stopped because she noticed Beltzer staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"Ha ha no. It's nothing Haynes. Nothing."

"Well, if you don't want to talk that's fine."

"Hey wait what does that mean?"

"Well you say you want to talk but then when I try you just kind of brush it off like you don't want to."

"Hey hey, that's not it at all. I was just looking at you! Is that a crime these days Haynes?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Haynes laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You like making me angry don't you?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I making you angry?" She sarcastically said.

"Nah. Not at all. Do you want to talk? I mean…about earlier?"

"Well I would but…would you look at that!" Haynes grabbed the radio and started talking into it. "Jo we have a touchdown! It's right on your left side."

"We got it, what's its path?"

"Still banking northeast. Picking up speed, it's about 50 miles per hour now."

"Alright were going in to test out the Dorothy model, you guys hang back."

All of the trucks slowed except Jo and Bills. Haynes and Beltzer jumped out of the van and ran to set up.

"Alright Jo were all set up, it's picking up speed be careful." Haynes said.

"Hey I'm going to run down to Dusty's van real quick Haynes. I'll be back." Beltzer told her.

"Alrighty I'll be here."

Haynes kept her eyes on the Doppler and on Jo's truck just in case the Twister changed paths. Just then everything disappeared off the Doppler and the sky cleared.

"What happened?" Haynes asked herself.

"What's going on? Where did it go?" Jo asked over the radio.

"I don't know Jo I'm checking. It looks like it was stable then it just dissipated. Sorry Jo."

Haynes sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Hey what happened?" Beltzer said running towards her.

"I don't know it just dissipated."

"Oh it's okay. There will be another. Hey are you okay?" Beltzer asked.

"Yeah just a little tired. Should we start heading back?"

"Yeah I guess so. That things not coming back."

Haynes and Beltzer got back in the van and made sure Jo and Bill were heading back to the hotel. They all turned around and started driving back home.

"Haynes I know you said we would talk later but I really just want to get this off my chest right now. I was staring at you because I think you are beautiful, and amazing. Not to mention so amazingly smart. I just don't know how I would live without you now. You're like my other half."

Beltzer looked over and stared at Haynes fast asleep with her head lying on the side of the door, looking so peaceful.

"Now if only I could say that while you were actually listening it would be perfect."

Beltzer smiled to himself and looked over again. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You know this is the third time you have stared at me today. It's getting kind of creepy Beltzer." Haynes smiled and laughed a little though her eyes were still closed.

"Three times that you know of." Beltzer corrected her.

Haynes laughed and sat up.

"Yeah that's true. It's nice to finally hear you say this though. Dusty tells me all the time about how you stare at me and talk about me. It's very flattering. But it's very nice to have you actually telling me instead of Dusty. Especially when I feel the same way about you."

Beltzer looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm going to kill Dusty. He said.

"It's okay. You know Dusty. He's our own little gossip queen."

Beltzer reached over and caressed her cheek for a moment and then grabbed her hand.

"You mean a lot to me Haynes. You really do."

Haynes smiled at him then made herself comfortable again.

"Wake me when we get there." She said and laid back again so she could sleep some more.

Beltzer kept driving but never let go of her hand. They got back to the hotel in about 2 hours. Beltzer put it in park and was quiet because he didn't want to wake Haynes. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side when Dusty walked up.

"Man that was crazy today." Dusty said. "It was so clear and there and just like that it was gone."

"Yeah I know. We still don't know what happened. It's crazy. Speaking of crazy, thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling Haynes. I mean I did tell her but thanks for trying. You're a great friend Dusty."

"Anytime man." Dusty smiled and gave him a high-five.

Beltzer opened the passenger side door and quickly grabbed Haynes before she fell out because she was still leaning on the door. He scooped her up and started walking towards her room.

"Hey Dusty will you open her door for me. Kinda got my hands full." He said when they reached her door.

"Sure thing."

Dusty opened the door and said goodnight to Beltzer. Beltzer walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers before laying Haynes down. He pulled the covers over her and started to walk to the door so he could go put away the stuff in the van.

"Thanks Beltzer." Haynes said smiling. "You want me to help put things away?"

"No you just rest. I will be back." He said smiling.

Beltzer quickly put everything away and walked back to Haynes room. He didn't know whether to just walk in or knock. But he didn't want to wake her so he walked right in. There she was lying on the bed watching the weather channel. She looked up and smiled when he walked in.

"Hey you're supposed to be asleep." He said.

"I thought I would wait until you came back."

"So you want me to stay with you tonight then?" He asked.

"No." She said. She smiled when she seen him hang his head down. "I want you to stay with me forever." She replied.

Beltzer looked up at her and smiled. "Forever." He whispered.

He walked over and put his hands on the side of her face and gently kissed her lips.

"Forever." He whispered again.


End file.
